The University of Rochester has a long history of training physician-scientists, with numerous alumni contributing to biomedical research and assuming leadership positions at academic medical centers. There is a continued and growing need for physician-scientists, who serve a unique role in translating research discoveries to the clinic and bringing clinical experiences to the laboratory bench. The main objective of the University of Rochester MSTP is to provide a unique and integrated environment for the rigorous and efficient training of future physician- scientists. This is accomplished by immersion in basic science and clinical exposure through all program years combined with a period of focused research leading to the PhD. Degrees are offered in a wide range of areas that take advantage of the University?s highly collaborative and interdisciplinary environment, including basic biomedical sciences with emphasis on specific organ systems, Biomedical Engineering, population-based degrees in Biostatistics, Epidemiology and Health Services Research, and College-based programs such as Chemistry and Optics. As described in this application, our institutional environment is comprised of outstanding faculty, resources and infrastructure, that provide cutting-edge research training. One such resource, the Clinical Translational Science Institute (CTSI), which has been continuously funded by a CTSA grant since 2006, provides multiple opportunities that enhance the MSTP, including funded slots for the PhD years of MD-PhD training and a PhD program in Translational Biomedical Science. The medical school continues its commitment to the MSTP, filling 8 slots each year and supporting new initiatives to enhance training and recruitment activities, including a new MSTP Summer Scholars Undergraduate Research Program. We have been successful in filling our slots with highly motivated students who are passionate about biomedical research and successful in competing for individual fellowships, publishing their work, and entering competitive, research-focused residency programs. Coupled with the University of Rochester?s commitment to the MSTP, funds from this renewal will ensure that current and future trainees develop the skills and insights to initiate and lead the translation from science to human health as members of the Physician-Scientist Workforce.